Returning Sky (AU)
by iJustu
Summary: Mah. This is starting to get on my nerves. How did the fucking hell did Verde managed to bring me back to life? And I'm back alone. Without my dear guardians. Ah fuck. I gotta find him then. Let's hope he could recognize me, even though I barely look my old self when we first met.. Well... I'm going to chance it. Wish me luck, Kami. Bit of OC here and there, but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _I do not own KHR, just the idea off of it.

* * *

**_Tsuna: 16 _**

**_Hibari: 18_**

**_Gokudera: 17_**

**_Takeshi: 17_**

**_Ryohei: 18_**

**_Kuskabe: 17_**

**_Giotto: 17_**

**_Reborn: Somehow is an adult now, thanks to Verde's growth pill. _**

_Ages in case anyone wants to know and this is after the Representative Battle of Acrobaleno Arc as well._

* * *

_Mah.  
This is starting to get on my nerves.  
How did the fucking hell did Verde managed to bring me back to life?  
And I'm back alone. Without my dear guardians.  
Ah fuck. I gotta find __him__ then. Let's hope he could recognize me, even though I barely look my old self when we first met.._

_Well..._

_I'm going to chance it.  
Wish me luck, Kami._

* * *

A dirty-blonde haired boy with orange long-sleeved shirt with tight blue jeans on as his shoes is akin to the boots, only with flaps int he front being down as it was orange in the inside. He sighed slightly, his eyes' being slightly orange as it was covered by the bangs. He was only walking around, going with his gut feelings as he knew this place.

_Namimori. Such a nostalgic sight._

He sighed for umpteenth time as he looks up, seeing a school building ahead as he watches certain brunette male ran into the school ground, saying his usual trademark as he managed to get to school on time as the prefect tcched as he looks away. It looks like he would punish him if he didn't do that. He walks slowly over to the gate as he touches his lips, feeling a black piece of tape over them as he looks around. He heard a swish of metal in the air as he turns his face back toward to the skylark boy before him.

"Who are you and state your business or I'll bite you to death." He said as his voice held deep hatred toward to him as he tilts his head in confusion as if he didn't know what he is say. Oh he can understand him. It just that he decided to play lost person for now as he felt the wind from behind him picked up and made his lower half of dark brown hair scatters over his shoulder. The prefect blinks after he studied the male. He noticed the deep silence from other, but he could tell that the other had something over his mouth. He could also tell that this would be one of the weakest herbivore he would ever met, including Tsunayoshi. He sighed then puts his tonfas. Wait. Where did it come from anyway?

"Follow me, herbivore. Or I'll bite you to death for not obeying my orders," he warned the dirty-blonde male as the male slightly nods, his eyes still covered as he slowly follows the skylark before him. He reminded him of Alaude with his sayings of things and his actions as he softly looks down as he was homesick. The skylark looks over his shoulder as he narrows at the sight of the male slowly loping his way into the school ground without a sound. It seemed that this male is wary of his surrounding without knowing as he wondered if he could fight. Ah, another question for another day since he needed to get the male to get in his own office. He looks forward to see his co-chairman, Kuskabe, rushing toward to him as a price of grass hangs out of his mouth. He was used to the grass, but his aura emanates this.

_"Say what you want to say and scram out of my sight!"_

The pompous-haired male scrambled to stop as he pants breathlessly as he looks at the skylark as he glances at the male behind him. He decided to give him his urgent news to his dear chairman first then ask about the male after them.

"A student in A-3 is trying to start an explosion. Gokudera Hayato was soothed down by Yamato Takeshi, but when Saswagara came in and make the male beyond the baseball player's control over him. Tsunayoshi is not available as he is in the Nurse Office for sudden stomach sickness." He reported to the prefect, who growled deeply then stalked off over to the classroom where the trouble is happening as he yelled over his shoulder darkly. Gokudera is going to suffer as well the other two. Hibari couldn't bite Tsuna for he wasn't there at the event. Ah well. At the least those three preys of his will get to spend more time in peace with Sawada it seems.

"Get the new student his uniform and send him to Nurse Office for health check-up. Also make sure he gets something to eat and drink. Herbivore, you better obey him or I will bite you to death." The blonde straightened a bit at his threat as he shivers a bit. Kuskabe noticed this then smiled softly. If Hibari was a cold, merciless bastard, then Kuskabe was a man who had common sense to actually work well with him. He waves a hand that signaled to follow him as the blonde followed the raven-haired male, thinking of why his haircut is like that?

"Excuse the coldness of Hibari-sama. He strives to keep this place safe and peaceful and will continued to do so in the future. What's your name, sir?" Kuskabe asked as the blonde stayed silent as he didn't how to answer that. The raven-haired blinks as he got no reply but looks over his shoulder to see that the boy was close to him as if he couldn't express something on his own.

_Maybe he never been to school before? Ah he seemed to be at Sawada's level though._

Kuskabe lead him to the Reception Room and points to one of the couch as he went to nearby closet in the room then opens it, searching through the racks full of school outfit. He had to find the outfit that suits his size. The blonde nods as he sits down on the couch, his eyes still covered by the bangs as he studied the other male, who seemed to be more caring than that bastard.

* * *

Kyoya sneezed as he hid all signs of that. He was going to bite that person who was talking about him. But now, he had to get going on his job as prefect as he opens the door that leads to A-3 classroom. He slammed it open as he smirks darkly as they could see three men standing up, a raven-haired male holding a silver-haired boy who had fireworks in his hand as the other silver-haired male has his fists to his face, yelling extreme at the top of his lungs. He says this favorite sentence of his then lungs at them, proceeding to knock them out as the class was used to this usual disturbance, though they couldn't believe that prefect himself actually came, which made the class to stay away from his dear little _'preys'_...

**"I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace of Namimori, herbivores."**

* * *

Kuskabe found the right sizes for all piece of the outfit then walks back over to the male, who somehow found some spare piece of paper and a pen as he was writing something down on the paper. He, then, pulled back then taps his pen on the paper, letting Kuskabe see what the words. A certain fedora-wearing male was looking in the room and saw that papers. His skin went as he saw the words then pulls back, already prowling as he knew what is going on and he was going to kill a certain Acrobaleno about this now.

_"My name is Giotto and I hope I'm not intruding on you or anyone here at all."_

Little did Kuskabe know that this was the same Giotto- no, _Primo_ of Vongola- back alive some how.

Now, let the game...

**_Begin._**

* * *

Me: Phew. I got tired of keeping this story in my mind. Now this is not final draft of it. In fact, this is the first draft.

Giotto: How the hell did Verde brought me back to life anyway?

Me: That's up to me to know and no one else, though it will be all out in few chapters if this gets good reviews.

Giotto: *sighs, sweat dropping* All the while as your dear Lost Sky and other stories is being beta'd?

Me: Yes, I'm a sadist when coming about never completing my stories like this.

Tsuna: HIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me and Giotto: Hmm?

Tsuna: There's a game? That might cause me my death?

*Giotto and Tsuna pales at the thought of it as I chuckled darkly, leaving the room with sadistic smirk on my lips*

Giotto: Ju, WAIT! DON'T DO IT, DAMN IT!

Tsuna: We're so going to die in this, Giotto..

Giotto: *Sighs* That we are, just as long Reborn don't kill you first.

Tsuna: HIEEEEEE! I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!

Reborn: *Is in adult form* Oya? You forgot about me, Dame-Tsuna?

*Tsuna proceeds to run as Reborn lopes after him with a dangerous smirk on his lips as Giotto side-steps for them*

Giotto: Please leave reviews if you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer__: Giotto is not mine, nor never will KHR will be._**

* * *

_This is bad. Why can't he recongizes me?  
Damn it. Reborn, hurry up and tell him! I know you recongizes me!_

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_I can't believe it. That boy's intuition is failing him NOW?_

_Ah... Well, perhaps I can do that then..  
Oh yes, that I can do to make sure he can retain it for long, long time.._

* * *

_Giotto's Status:  
_**_Going to the Nurse Office._**

Kuskabe showed him to the nearest bathroom so that Giotto could get dressed. They could heard a lot of yelling and cuss words from a specific class as Giotto's eyes widen a bit at the cuss words being used. It was in Italian and it would sound like his best friend would say when coming about anything that peeved him off. Ah, what a precious moments. He took short while to get dressed as he comes back out with tie hanging around his neck as he was holding his earlier outfit. He looked like a rebel in school outfit as Kuskabe chuckled slightly.

"Here. Put your clothes in here. We're only allowing you to wear your boots today because we don't have your shoes size," he said as he held out a plastic bag. Giotto nods as he puts them in the bag and carried it, hearing the crinkling sounds from it as they walk. Kuskabe showed him around the school as Giotto parted his bangs in his old usual style, which is almost like M-shaped. When they reaches their destination, Kuskabe can hear their doctor complaining about not having girl patients to take care of as Giotto recognizes the voice that replied to other voice.

"Now, now, Dr. Shamal. Maybe you might get lucky later on," a soft, soothing voice said as they could hear a wince from the same voice as they hear someone sighing. It seemed that they were tense about something as if the doctor didn't like to be in the same room as the other.

"Tsuna-san, I don't get lucky at all.. I just don't understand why I have to take care of you!" A gruff voice said back, almost snappish as they heard Tsuna's soft chuckle, almost warily like. Tsuna knew not to push the doctor unless he had to, but he was really sick and pale when he came by almost as if all the stress that he never known of before just appeared before him and started to torture him.

"Dr. Shamal, Hibari wants you to give this new student a health check up," Kuskabe said as he holds the door, seeing raven-haired male with peach fuzz sitting in a chair as he was holding a porn book. Tsuna was in bed, his eyes closed as he was leaning back onto the bed, clutching at his stomach. Giotto's eyes narrow, wondering what happened as Shamal began to go into his usual tirade about not accept male patients and that he was here for girls. Kuskabe sighed since he was used to him, leading the blonde into the room.

"Would you like to see Hibari-sama then about this issue?" Kuskabe warned the doctor as Tsuna shivered at the name. It seemed that the prefect is the demon of this school, though it did suits him well. Poor kids that had to be bitten by him.

"F-Fine. I'll only give him basic check-up though," Shamal gave in as he didn't want to be bitten to death by Hibari. They could hear a dark chuckle from the entrance as Tsuna began his usual.

"Hiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!Reborn, how did you get here!" Tsuna said it in the high pitch voice that left Giotto's blinking as he was smiling on the inside though his ears hurts. He wondered how is Reborn doing with that? Man, that pitch would knock out a roomful of spies.

All he could see was ten-ton Leon hammer whacking Tsuna's head. What an effective way of curbing him, Reborn.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. That is not how boss should act like!" Reborn said it with a smirk that only meant torture for the boy later on as the boy passed out. It seemed that Reborn recognizes Giotto rather quickly. "So you're the new student, Giotto, yes?"

That socked Giotto in his gut. Mentally, but it did have the same feelings. Giotto nods calmly as he was now studying the hitman that is now beside him, giving him a look-over in response.

Man, if you look from the window, you could say that these two have beef with each other. Almost like they have a past with each other and barely managed to be at peace with each other. Well to them, it's their usual routine, though the situation is different this time for them.

Kuskabe nods his head toward to newcomer. He knew of mafia world thanks to the memories given to him from the future. Shamal points at the stool for Giotto to sit and he took it, sitting in it as he gave everyone studying eyes, all except for Tsuna. Tsuna was an exception because he already saw him before and he was sure that the boy did grew, but the effect wouldn't be much in appearance.. Not that he was saying that he know how he fights now.

"Reborn, what are you doing here?" Shamal asked as Reborn went over to see that Tsuna was now waking up, groaning as he runs both of his hand through that gravity-defying brown locks as Giotto had similar hairstyle to his. Tsuna looks at Giotto now as he blinks, not even recognizing him. He looks at Reborn and began his usual banter with his own tutor as Giotto frowns slightly,his eyebrows furrowing.

_He don't recognize me? Even though we did meet in my spirit form?_

_Shit._

Shamal say the furrowing of the eyebrows, but it quickly disappeared as it quickly came, seeing the golden orange eyes settling on him as if to tell him to get his butt going. Shamal began his service on Giotto, who was terrifying him a bit with those calm, studious eyes as he filled in the needed information in the file that he started on Giotto. It only took them fifteen minutes, just before they had another intrusion to the room. Takeshi was carrying two silver-haired boys with his arms as he laughed happily, his face bruised as Hibari was outside the room, his arms crossed as he had black aura around him.

"Mah, mah. This is fun, Hibari! Let's play again later on!" The raven-haired boy said as Hibari tcched, looking at Giotto straight on. He slowly gets up as Shamal was scribbling something on the paper, though sneaking a glance at the newcomers then groaned loudly.

"You guys are taking care of your wounds this time! I am not taking in male patients ever!" Shamal said loudly as Takeshi laughed as one silver-haired boy looks up at the doctor.

"You better take care of my wounds, Shamal or I will fucking blow you up!" the boy said as Giotto sighed as he began to leave. Reborn noticed my leaving then follows after me like a predator after a prey, a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

_Damn. When did I got myself into this situation?!_

"Herbivore. Follow me for your placement," Hibari said to him as Reborn stalked after them both. Giotto stayed silent throughout the walk as Hibari showed him back to his Reception office again and points at the chair that is now front of the desk. "Sit there and stay there or I'll bite you to death." he said to the blonde as he nods, moving to his new seat as Reborn entered as they could hear some faint chuckling. "Babe, if you're going to bite him, please wait after this placement. Or I will get to bite you to death specially.~"

"Oya, oya. I'll stand here then for my turn with him then. Is there a coffee pot nearby, though, Kyoya?" Reborn's baritone voice said as Giotto got a feeling that he was after him for very good reasons. Well, he can only say it's Verde and Reborn can go on from that because he isn't going to say anymore since that all he knew how he came back.

Damn you to hell, Verde. I can't believe that you used me as experiment!

Giotto sighed through his nose as he rubs his forehead as if he was having a headache that can be only brought forth by worries and stress. He could hear Hibari leaving as Reborn's footsteps getting closer to him, making Giotto narrows his eyes slightly. Now here come the questions that he been dreading.

"Now, how did you come back and is your friends with you?" Reborn asked seriously as Giotto could smell coffee close to him, thinking that Reborn is making some out of habit as Giotto shrugs. He pulls the notepad and a pen from Hibari's desk shamelessly, knowing he would handle the boy's biting as he wrote down two words. He was slowly getting used to the language of Japanese as well it's alphabetical, though he knew how Asari would be calm with him when he had an issue getting the words right as his dear right-hand would suffer his antics of calming the temper down.

_Verde. Alone._

Those two words made Reborn pulled his hat down as he was emanating dark aura around him. Giotto just chuckled silently, hearing Hibari coming back as he could hear the door opening. Reborn pulls away with a sip from his own home-made coffee as he was thinking deeply, letting Hibari take care of the blonde now.

"Here the testings. Get them done in an hour and stay here. Baby, why are you still here?" Hibari said as Giotto faced the papers that he actually remembered on fact that he should be grateful for.

No more paperwork to sign.

Giotto began to work on the questions, though most of the math and Japanese were not his forte, along with English. He did well in other studies though. He turned it in within thirty minutes later as Hibari was signing his own paperwork, reading each other with careful eyes. He looks at the papers that was shoved toward to him, frankly enjoying the silence from the two men. He took the papers and frowns slightly, seeing the name on the top of the paper. Now, before he go accusing him of being a fake, he glances at Reborn who was still in deep thought.

"Baby, is he shitting me?" Hibari asked darkly as Giotto sweat drops a bit. Reborn glares at Hibari then smirks. Oh god. What are they planning now?

"Mind joining me in the biting of my friend? He's the one that caused this."  
"Baby. I'll gladly bite him to death if it is true."  
"It is. You're talking in front of Primo after all."

Then the silence ensued for a while..


End file.
